Hold Me Close
by The Author and Self
Summary: Set about 2 years after Blood is Thicker. At Derek and Penelope's wedding, a member of the team goes missing. Pairings: Reid/JJ/William, Morgan/Garcia. read and review!
1. Surprise

**A/N: First off, apologies. No, I did not finish the last story. No inspiration came to me. I knew where it was going, but as I was writing I realized that there were none of the nuances that a reader comes to expect of a good Criminal Minds Fanfic. So I am not finishing Pretty Odd at present. However, I am continuing Haley's character, this story puts the characters two years from Blood is Thicker. Haley's a Yale attendee who is called to England with a professor because of her prowess in Behavioral Science and Anthropology to work on a thesis about Stonehenge. Reid is still with the BAU, still getting closer to JJ, though she is still engaged to William LaMontange. JJ has had her baby. Now for the typical, I don't own Criminal Minds bit, blah, blah, blah…**

**One**

_Christina Baldwin said, "Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix."_

Reid looked at the clock on this computer, strummed his fingers for a second, and looked back. Still 7:34… PM, nothing had changed about that. He looked around the bull pen trying to see if anyone else looked as anxious as he more than likely did. Garcia in her office with Morgan, how they got any work does was beyond Spencer, Emily was at her desk, working away like a bee. Hotch and Rossi were discussing something in Hotch's office, door open. JJ was in her office, door closed, with William. He slumped back in his seat, no surprise there.

7:35. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy for Derek and Pen, they belonged together, but did Haley really have to be on the other side of the world right now? A month from the wedding? Reid looked at his computer, considered Skyping Haley, but decided against it. He didn't want to wake her up. A quick calculation in his head told him that it was only 1:36 AM in Amesbury.

Reid then decided that he didn't care. Sure, he would claim ignorance, but then he knew about twenty people that would attest to the fact that he doesn't do much without knowing all about it first. Which was why, two months into Haley's Stonehenge adventure, he was almost beside himself because there she was, all the way across the world. Nineteen, almost twenty. He reached for the mouse.

"Don't do it, man," Morgan said from behind him, causing him to jump. He must've left Garcia's office without Reid noticing.

"Do what?"

"You aren't going to wake that girl up. You NEVER wake a girl up, she'll kill you."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Think about it, Morgan, she might be up right now, you know? She _is_ a college student staying with other college students…"

"Yale, Reid. You fail to remember that she goes to _Yale_. I doubt that there's a lot of partying happening with a bunch of Yale students in Avensburg or wherever."

"Amesbury," Reid automatically corrected. "It won't hurt her."

"It'll hurt you when she's back in the States next month."

"About that," Reid started to play with the wireless mouse, tossing it from hand to hand as he turned his chair to face Morgan. "I haven't told her yet. That's what I was about to do."

"Well then do it if you have something important to say!" Morgan grinned from ear to ear. "I'll click the mouse for you, man, go!" Morgan was stage-beating Reid now and Garcia had poked her head out.

"What's up, boys?"

"I'm going to tell Haley about the wedding," Reid said as he shied away from Morgan and moved the mouse around a little to find his arrow.

Penelope squealed and moved her chair over to Reid's desk and sat next to where Derek stood so that she was in the camera angle as well. "I'm excited," she nearly shook with her audible emotion.

"So am I, baby girl," Derek took her hand and drew circles on it with his thumb.

Suddenly, an image of a bespectacled Haley popped up on the screen, her eyes dark, gaunt looking. "Oh, hey guys!" she said tiredly. "I was only expecting Spencer."

"What are you doing up right now?" Spencer inquired, furrowing his brow.

"You actually woke me up; I'd fallen asleep on my work, thanks."

"I've got news, Honey Bear!" Garcia bounced up and down and flashed her left ring finger at the camera. A scream from Haley.

"Look at the size of that thing! Derek? Oh, yay! Have you two set a date?" Haley squealed, becoming more animated on her end.

"In a month and a week," Morgan said proudly, still holding Penelope's hand.

"It's about time!" Haley smiled on the screen. "Wow, it's good to see y'all. Spencer, you need to cut your hair again. But not too short this time, okay?"

"I'm not Skyping you anymore," Reid laughed. "You can't see me again until it's in person."

"I'll make sure he does it right before you get here, Hales," Garcia assured. "You have enough room there?"

"Well, no, of course not, it's just a flat over a pub that I rent. But it's big enough for me and that's all that matters, right?" Haley laughed a little, her voice cracking a bit due to the late hour. She moved a paper and organized a pile. "Wow, I'll see when I can get away to come back, I mean, there's a lot of work right now and-"

"Haley," Morgan interrupted. "Listen, baby, Stonehenge'll be there when you get back. Penelope and I are paying your way."

"No, no Derek, really…" Haley yawned. "Don't. I've got it."

"Speaking of the project, is it anything like what you thought it would be?" Spencer piped up.

Haley smiled and he settled back in his chair. "It's a _lot_ like I thought it would be. And… er… well, I've got a surprise for you, Spence."

Reid furrowed his brow. "Hm?"

"I'd rather not, with Derek and Penelope, but congratulations, you two!"

"All right, all right, I'm no profiler but I know a dismissal when I hear one," Penelope rolled her eyes. She took Derek's hand. "I don't think I was done with you just yet," she giggled at Morgan as she pulled him back into her office.

"What's going on, Haley?"

"Nothing, nothing, you'll find out when I get there. But, I'm still going to pay Derek and Pen back. I can't believe they're paying my way."

"We won't let them, we're all chipping in."

"Agent Rossi as well?"

"I wish you'd warm up to him a little more," Spencer said in a hushed tone, casting a glance at Hotch's open door.

"I don't know, Spence, I might one day. He's not my favorite. How's it going with… well…"

"Still engaged, yeah, they're doing great!" Spencer laughed into the camera. "Little Isabelle's awesome too, she's two now."

Haley smiled weakly at her brother. "You'll be okay?"

He sighed. "I dunno. So your birthdays in a week, any plans?"

"Yeah, the team's going to throw me a surprise birthday party in Salisbury at the Lemon Tree."

Reid chuckled a little as he grew more comfortable in the conversation. "And how do you know that?"

"I have _you_ as a brother and am one of the top in my class for human behavioral science! How do I _not_ know?"

"One of the top?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "_The _top, you happy?"

"Yes, give yourself credit. You never give yourself credit. You weren't invited to England because of mediocrity."

"Hmm, sounds a lot like someone else I know and love," she gave him a look. "Anyways, it's going to be good to see you."

"I'll figure out that surprise."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be surprised…"

"Hales?"

"Nothing… _bad_… I promise!"

"All right then. I'll take your word for it. See you in a few weeks, Haley."

"Love you, bye," she blew a kiss and turned off her camera, causing Reid's screen to go dark.

"Surprise…" he muttered as he began to gather his things and leave for the day.


	2. Nobody's Perfect, and I Stand Accused

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for being so understanding in regards to Pretty Odd. It will be finished one day, that much I can promise you, just not in the immediate future. Please review, because I LOVE to hear feedback!**

**Two**

Amesbury, England 1:46 AM

Haley closed her computer and turned around to look at him, the man she loved, in the bed behind her. She slipped her engagement ring back on and sighed. She couldn't tell Spencer yet, he'd flip, and he was having such a hard time getting over JJ that it wouldn't be too good for him to know, either.

He'd say she was too young, well, she might be. But once you've found him, you've found him, and there's not rewind button. She had fallen in love with Riley the second she saw him, and, she later found, he felt the same way as he proposed at the Heel Stone at sunset.

"What are you thinking about, love?" came his voice, with that beautiful Welsh lilt to it that every time she heard him speak, she melted.

"Hm? Nothing," she smiled at him standing up and walking toward the bed. "Just Spence."

"You still haven't told anyone yet, have you?" Riley asked, looking at her with his big, chocolate eyes.

"No one in the States," she admitted sitting down next to him.

"Why?"

"Well, a lot of things, for one there's a lot of stuff going on at the site…"

"You know I'm well aware of that."

"…and the time difference…"

"You obviously have time, seeing how you just got off the phone with him."

"… and he'd have a hard time with it. I'm not even twenty."

"Next week, you'll be."

"You're so difficult," she sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. There wasn't that much of an age difference between the two. He was only twenty four, and she might as well be twenty. What's a week in the grand scheme of things? "All right, do you want Spencer to know about you?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then come back home with me in a few weeks. Two of my friends are getting married, so I was heading home anyways. But tickets are expensive right now."

"I don't care; I've got my own wealth, I can take care of it."

Haley laughed. "Oh, because you're _rolling_ in money."

"I said I can take care of it, Hales. You need to sleep. I'll go to the States with you."

"Hmm, good," she murmured and lay down next to him, turning off the lamp.

Quantico, Virginia, USA, 12:00PM

The sounds of JJ yelling into her phone could be heard even from the bullpen through her closed door. Morgan and Reid stood, trying not to listen, but trying to catch every word of her muffled shouts. From what they gathered William had pissed her off in a major way. Something about a wedding, something about Isabelle, something about her engagement, and something about setting a date. "Well, do you think it's over?" Morgan said in a voice a little under a murmur.

"Not my place to say," Reid replied in a forced stoic tone. Of course, deep down, he wished she'd just leave William so that she could be happy; she could be with him. He knew it was wrong, and there'd be that little issue of Isabelle wondering why Mommy was kissing Uncle Spencer, but that could be tackled.

"Earth to Dr. Reid," Morgan laughed, bringing Spencer back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted to go with me and Pen to grab something to eat."

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you there, okay?" Reid dismissed his friend only to receive a look. "I promise! Go ahead! Call me when you get there so I know where I'm going."

Morgan and Garcia left and Reid remained in his position after he heard the shouts cut off, she apparently hung up on him. JJ stayed in her office a few seconds more, collecting herself, and opened the door looking perfect aside from the look on her face.

"You okay JJ?" Reid asked.

"What do you think, Spence?" she asked hopelessly. How he loved her. He hated to see her that way, and he hated that he wanted her to leave the father of her child, but once you've found her, you've found her, and there's no rewind button.

"I think you need to come out to lunch with me, Morgan, and Penelope. We can get this sorted out," he smiled. "You'll be fine."

She forced a smile back at him. "I'd love to go to lunch with you."

JJ shifted the focus of the conversation to Isabelle on the way down the stairs and to the restaurant. Spencer listened avidly, he loved Isabelle too. "She's at the daycare now?" he asked.

"Yeah," JJ smiled. "Will- her father says she has too much of me in her, she can pretty much con the babysitters into doing just about anything for her."

"What's going on with you and him anyways?" Reid asked, hopefully subtly, as he took a right.

JJ gave him an exasperated look; she knew that he wanted her to tell him what the call was about the whole time. She might as well tell him now; Spencer wasn't one to give up on things. "The other day I went to pick Isabelle up from the sitters' and I saw all the other parents together picking up their kids. Like Mr. and Mrs. And I want that. So I talked to William about it yesterday and he said that we were engaged so it was going to happen, but, Spence, we've been engaged for _two years_. So I was threatening to leave him earlier. I don't know if I meant it or not."

Spencer lent his ear for her the rest of the way to the restaurant. "Thanks for listening," she smiled as they got out of the car and walked in, looking for Morgan and Garcia.

"No, any time, JJ, really," Reid replied as he spotted the couple and lead JJ to the table.

--

When Derek Morgan saw JJ and Reid come into the restaurant together, he realized just why Reid decided not to ride with him. _That sneaky dog,_ he thought to himself, not necessarily sure as to how he felt about this new advancement. He could tell Reid was trying to wriggle his way back into JJ's life, but, in typical Reid fashion, it was awkward and sort of desperate, nothing the kid could do was suave.

He didn't say anything when they sat down together, or when JJ suggested they share a dish, and fortunately Penelope had the restraint to not ask questions as well. However, when Reid announced he had to go to wash his hands, and JJ said she had to freshen up seconds after he had left the table, Penelope couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Morgan.

"Derek… do you think?"

"Have faith in them, they aren't _that_ stupid," he muttered. "They'll be back here in a couple of seconds, before the food comes out, even."

Garcia muttered something about puppy love and ceded the benefit of the doubt. They weren't _that_ stupid. JJ hadn't even left William yet, had she?

Fifteen minutes later Reid came back, straightening his tie.

"Hands extra dirty today?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

"Got distracted by a wall hanging of a newspaper article about Hiroshima," Spencer dodged. "Did you know that-?"

"Fine we get it," Morgan interrupted him with a smile before they got into a thirty minute conversation about atoms or something. "Where's JJ?"

Reid looked like he was about to answer, caught himself, and shrugged his shoulders.

Garcia wasn't as passive on the whole situation as her fiancé. She saw how his shirt was untucked, his hair was rumpled. How could he be so careless about it? Well, at least he had the decency to wash off the lip gloss that she was sure had been all over that boy. She smiled as JJ came, perfectly coiffed, about a minute later.

Penelope changed the conversation to wedding floral arrangements in order to avoid the awkward situation that everyone at the table knew about. JJ joined in enthusiastically. Morgan shot looks at Reid for the rest of the lunch hour, while Reid sat there like a specimen under a microscope the entire time.


	3. Disappear

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds, not at all.**

**Three**

A Month and Four Days Later.

The team was gathered at the airport waiting for the British Airways flight from Gatwick to Stafford Regional. This would be the first time they'd seen Haley in about three months, and they were buzzing with excitement, Garcia about to jump up and down, JJ sneaking a look at nervous Reid every now and then.

"Okay, okay, okay, she's landing. When she comes out I'm going to take the picture," Emily smiled as she readied her camera. "I'll kill myself if I don't get this shot."

They waited at the top of the escalator for fifteen more minutes until the saw her surprised face running toward them and the blinding flash of Emily's camera. "SPENCER!" Haley shouted, running into his hug. "Oh my gosh, how've you been?"

"Just great, Hales. Wow, twenty. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for your birthday."

"It's fine, just fine," she laughed, accepting hugs from JJ, Emily, Hotch, Morgan, and a smothering from Garcia. Once she was released, she returned the nod from Agent Rossi.

"Who's this dashing gentleman?" Morgan smiled, shaking Riley's hand.

"I'm Dr. Riley Tanner," he answered.

"He's my fiancé," Haley said cautiously, gauging Reid's reaction.

He was surprisingly calm as he shook Riley's hand. "It's good to meet you," he said almost sternly.

"You as well, I've heard so much about you," Riley said with a genuine smile.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Spencer muttered as Riley got a hug from Garcia. He cast his sister a glance that clearly said they'd talk later, and she knew what she was going to get. However, she couldn't let the team know she was in for it as she laughed with them all the way to the cars and to the restaurant.

"Where are you staying?" Emily asked.

"Well, had I known there were two coming, I wouldn't have agreed to Haley staying at my place," Reid answered.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us, Hales?" Morgan asked, giving Riley another once over. Morgan would be the first to admit that his younger colleague did fly off the handle sometimes with the reactions, but he had to stand behind Reid on this one. Who was this 24 year old joker and what did he want with his Haley?

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Haley couldn't stop smiling as Emily, JJ, and Garcia gave her back the ring that they had been so carefully critiquing. They had to admit, that rock was big.

"So, you're _Doctor_ Riley Tanner?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow, scrutinizing everything about the boy.

"Yes, sir, I have a PhD in early human studies. I'm second in command at the dig site in Amesbury."

"Already?"

"Yes, sir," Riley said concisely, obviously tired.

Haley was fading as well, but she wasn't out of it enough to overlook the way JJ and Spencer were looking at each other. Wasn't she still with William? Didn't she have a kid with him? Spencer had his point for later, well Haley had her counterpoint. She was ready for it.

--

The guys had agreed that it was best that Riley stay on Morgan's couch that night while they got housing sorted out for the next week. Haley rode home with Spencer. "Wow," she laughed, "I can't believe I'm still not used to cars driving on the right side of the road."

Spencer forced a laugh. "Yeah, I could imagine."

"Okay, we can go ahead and get this over with, you don't like Riley."

"No, it's not that I don't _like_ him. He's bright, has a respectable resume, but he also has been having sex with my little sister, and I don't like that."

"You won't like _any_ guy I'm with," Haley sighed, frustrated.

"But, you're so _young!_ Twenty, only twenty years old and you feel like you want to spend the rest of your life with this guy? I mean, it's only been three months! How can you be so taken with him already?"

"I love him, and he loves me too. We knew we loved each other from the first minute we talked!" Haley crossed her arms, closing herself off to any debate. "Besides, who are you to give me sexual advice? JJ's still with William, last I checked."

"And how would _you_ know about that?"

"Oh, come _on!_ You aren't going to be the only Dr. Reid for much longer! It's obvious. I'm surprised the rest of the team hasn't picked it up. "She'll use you. I don't want to see her hurt you again."

"And I don't want you hurt period. You're making a mistake marrying Riley."

"Well, if it's a mistake, it's _my_ mistake to make! At least I'm going for what I want! Unlike _some_ people in this car, I'm actually taking a risk and marrying the person I love, rather than tip-toeing around it for four years! I'm not waiting for Riley to be engaged to another woman before I make my move. Really, Spencer, what are you_ thinking_? That she'll take you back because you've finally put forth a little effort? It's more complicated than that!"

"And _you _have it all figured out? I doubt it. We're all floundering around out here, yourself included, and there's not much we can do to make sense of it all. Life is more than, 'I love you, let's get married!' Sometimes, you make mistakes and then you fix them."

"Right, you made a mistake, and you're trying to fix it the wrong way. If what I'm doing is a mistake, then let me fix it myself. I need to learn these things myself, Spence. That's why I flew off to England in the first place. But, Spencer, what you're doing is wrong. Think about if you were in William's place."

"JJ and I would be married by now, that's what would happen if I were in William's place," Spencer sighed and gripped the wheel tighter. "You can't say you don't see my point of view."

"I do. I can see it perfectly, but this is wrong," Haley said dejectedly. "Actually, I can see it a whole lot better than you think. Okay, you love JJ, but what about her engagement? Why do you think she hasn't broken it off yet?"

Spencer paused, the question having come up in his own mind, it just took Haley to say it out loud. "She's waiting for the right moment."

"How long is that going to be?"

"Hales…"

"I love you, Spencer, and, again, I never want to see you hurt by her again. I saw firsthand what William's engagement did to you. You're only just now getting used to it. It killed you a little. Just make sure you know where this is going."

"And be sure you want to marry Riley before you jump in."

"We're only engaged, that can be stopped," Haley twisted the ring. "But you and Riley are the only stable things I have in life right now, and that's how I feel. It's probably the same with you and JJ, only I'm not an adulterer."

"Adultress."

"Is now really the time for a grammar lesson? I was referring to you, so technically, I'm right." She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and pushed her shoulder a little.

"So how goes Stonehenge?"

"Classified," she said automatically

"Oh, really Hales? You're really not gonna tell me?"

"Fine," she sighed. "It turns out that the stones are just really big dominoes and they've made the Genesis Book of World Records for the greatest domino set ever."

"I _knew_ it!" Spencer laughed.

"Oh, we all did," Haley laughed harder until they pulled into the parking garage.

--

Wedding Day

Penelope stood in her white gown with her purple roses looking beautiful like it was nobody's business. Emily, JJ, and Haley all fluttered around her in their bridesmaids' dresses fixing things here, touching things up there. Her something old came from her mother, an amethyst pendant necklace. The new came from Haley, who had purchased a pair of pearl earrings for Garcia in England as a wedding gift. The borrowed were her shoes, which Emily had supplied. And the blue was the garter, courtesy of JJ. When they finally turned her around to face the mirror, she almost cried but stopped when she realized her make-up would run.

"Pen, you'll be fantastic," Emily beamed, her hair in an updo like JJ and Haley.

"You look perfect," Haley smiled at her, putting the veil carefully on Garcia's head.

"No cold feet?" JJ asked seriously.

"They're quite warm, thanks," Garcia said in a wavering voice. "Oh my God, I can't believe it's really happening!"

"No!" all three bridesmaids shouted about the crying. "Get some waterproof mascara," Emily said like a doctor in surgery.

"I've got some," Haley said, digging around in her purse. "Weddings make me bawl, so I'm all over it with the waterproof mascara."

"Thanks Haleycita," Garcia said in a shaky voice, swiping it across her eyelashes.

"You ready?" asked the priest as he stuck his head in, shielding his eyes in case of any indecency.

"You know, I've never been so ready for anything in my life."

--

The reception was held at a ballroom nearby, and the bride had changed into one of her more fitting outfits immediately after pictures of the wedding party had been taken. She danced every dance with Morgan.

Spencer stole Haley away from Riley every chance he got, much to her annoyance. She made sure he was within JJ proximity at all times, so he wouldn't concentrate on her as much.

William made it difficult for Reid to steal JJ away, so he danced a little with Isabelle, who looked beautiful in her lavender flower girl dress and bouncing blonde curls. She looked so much like JJ it was uncanny.

"We're cutting the cake!" called one of the guests so that all of the wedding party would know to run over to that particular table. Penelope was already there, counting Morgan, Hotch, Haley, Spencer, Emily, Rossi, there was only one missing.

William came running up to the group. "Has anyone seen Jennifer?"


	4. Casa Verde

**A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds, I own the fun of writing these fanfics!!**

**Four**

William's remark sent the whole wedding party scrambling until one of the guests admitted to seeing her going out to the car to get something. She left alone. "Damn it, JJ," Spencer muttered under his breath once he saw her keys on the ground next to her silver Prius. "Hotch, come over here," he motioned as he stood up. "Can anyone go to the kitchen and get some latex gloves or something?" he called and a few of the guests went running.

"What do we do?" Haley asked, holding Riley's hand just to the side of the scene in front of the other guests that were crowded around the area that Morgan had chalked off with a piece of quartz he had found in a median.

"_We_ go to the police station and report her missing," Hotch said, looking at Haley pointedly. "Riley, you take her to Reid's place, she knows the security code there. Don't leave her until he gets home, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Riley said as he pulled out his keys, starting to lead Haley by the small of her back to the car that Morgan let them borrow.

"Hold on a second," Haley muttered as she ran back as best she could in the heels to the edge of the chalk line. "Spencer."

He looked up from his position, rooting around the tires of the Prius. "Yeah?"

"Don't get hurt."

He knew what she meant. Expect JJ to turn up dead so he wouldn't be crushed when they actually found her. "Got it," he smiled back causally.

She walked back to her fiancé and climbed into the car. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she muttered. "I'm just fine. Worried about JJ," she whispered as she put the car in reverse to back out of the parking spot and took a left out of the lot to Spencer's house.

--

When seven people dressed in tuxes and wedding dresses barged into the Police Department, Chief Franklin Stewart was a little past amused. At this time of night? He didn't need it. That was, until, the dark haired one flashed his badge. He recognized this guy immediately. "Agent Hotchner," Stewart straightened. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to report a missing person," said one man desperately. "My name is William LaMontange, my fiancée's been kidnapped."

"And we need to talk to you alone, Chief Stewart," said the Hispanic, Agent Rossi.

"Officer Smart, take care of Mr. LaMontange, I'll be right out."

"Yessir."

The team led Chief Stewart into his office and told him to sit down. "We need to access your files and we happen to have our tech analyst with us, so if you could please move away from your computer, we'll be just fine," Morgan said gruffly. Reid hadn't said anything since he had talked to Haley. Morgan could guess what he was thinking about, but that wasn't important right now. Finding JJ was paramount.

"And what do you need from my files?" Stewart asked defensively.

"Have there been an influx of missing persons reports lately?" Hotch asked.

"It's been up a little," Stewart said; he scratched his head and crossed his arms. His legs had been crossed ever since he sat down. Reid picked up on it. He was pensive, on edge, uneasy, and definitely hiding something.

"If you'll excuse me," Penelope said invasively as she shooed the Chief from his chair and sat down, immediately setting to work on the case files.

"DO YOU HAVE A WARRANT?"

"No, but would you rather have this done now, or in a few days when we obtain one?" Emily snapped, eyes flashing. Reid saw the hair on her arms stand up. She wasn't cold; it was a mammalian instinct, fur fluffs when an animal is feeling threatened or trying to appear threatening. But if Reid had a say about it, she didn't need the extra fluff to make her scary.

"My God," Penelope whispered and the team snapped up to look at her. "Five missing persons within the past five days, all Caucasian, blonde haired, blue eyed, between the ages of 24 and 30, and petite. Where the hell do you get off saying that there isn't a problem?" she snapped at Stewart.

"Garcia," Hotch warned. "Watch yourself."

She backed down, but still glared at Chief Stewart. "And just why didn't you report this to the FBI?" Morgan asked softly, but sternly.

"We have it under control."

"Apparently not, because one more woman fitting that… that _type_ has been stolen off the streets tonight," Morgan's voice rose. "Now, you better give us the case before more innocent women die because of your stupidity!"

"You want it? It's all yours," Stewart shouted. "I just want out of it!"

"Not gonna happen," Morgan snarled. "You'll be with me, every step of the way."

"Agent Morgan," cautioned Rossi.

"Prentiss and Morgan, go back to the scene of the kidnapping and gather as much information as you can," Hotch said authoritatively. "Reid, stay here with William and Penelope to create a map of the comfort zone, if there is one. Rossi and I'll go to the places the previous victims were seen last. Any questions?"

There was a silent determination in the small, crowded office as everyone let it sink in that the victim was their own team member.

"Let's go," Hotch said, grabbing his jacket and his keys, Rossi following with just as much authority in his step.

--

When JJ woke up, she had to squint her eyes to adjust to the blinding light that was shining down on her. Something was whispered in what sounded like Spanish and she could finally see again. She was lying back to the floor in what appeared to be a warehouse. She sat up and touched the crown of her head, her hand coming back bloody. "Damn it," she muttered as she realized what had happened. How long until the team would realize she was gone? Why did it have to be Garcia's _wedding_ night of all nights? And where was her Isabelle?

She looked around, not here at least. Isabelle was safe as long as she wasn't with Mommy.

The whispers, she remembered them now. She wasn't alone. She turned so she was on all fours and realized she was still in the bridesmaid dress and very exposed, there weren't even straps. She heard chuckles behind her, turned around, and met a knife as she screamed.

--

"When did she talk to you last?" Reid murmured around the three other colors of Expo markers in his mouth as he held the fourth and used the fifth on the map of the tri-county area. William was sitting with Isabelle asleep in the chair next to him, covered by his jacket.

"I don't know, about fifteen minutes before she disappeared?"

_Funny, I was kissing her about five minutes before._ "And where did she say she was going?"

"To the car, I didn't think it would take her that long."

"She must've started talking to Garcia or something," Reid shrugged off. "She'll do that when she's a little tipsy. There was a lot of champagne happening."

"Hopefully you're clear-headed," William stabbed.

Reid turned around and lifted his huge mug of coffee flavored sugar. "Absolutely. Actually, I sobered up once I saw JJ's keys on the ground. When did you?"

"When I saw she was missing," he tried to top the doctor. Why? Unless William knew about him and JJ, he wouldn't have a reason to be threatened by Spencer, would he? Reid didn't think he was a threatening guy. But William had been on his case all night, there was no reason to be, unless…

Reid set the marker he was using on the tray of the board and moved the next marker to his good hand, leaving only two in his mouth now. Good, he could speak more clearly. "How's Isabelle taking it?"

"She was a little confused. Funny thing was, she was asking for you."

_Oh, shi-_

"Did you hear me, Doctor?" William barked and stood up. "Now… why would she be asking for _you?_"

"Now's not the time or place," Reid said quickly. True, Reid had been at JJ's apartment a lot lately, most of the time, he was there when they picked up Isabelle and he'd help JJ get settled there before William came home. Isabelle's a quick learner, she'd obviously picked up on something. "I know you have a lot to be mad about, but now's really not the best time to settle it. JJ needs both of us right now."

"You're lucky you're so damn smart, otherwise I would've taken care of you a while back and picked up this coloring thing half an hour ago."

"Too bad I haven't been doing this for longer than five minutes," Reid jabbed. It felt good. He moved to the final marker and quickly colored that area in. "Chief Stewart, what's this neighborhood?" he pointed to the ugly color that all the markers mixed in the middle made.

"Casa Verde," he said in miserable Spanish. "It's a Hispanic part of town, why?"

"That's where it overlaps," he muttered as the Chief of Police walked away. He was reaching for his phone when William spoke up again.

"You found her?"

"If you're so concerned about her, why haven't you married her yet?" Reid snapped. It was very unlike him, but hell, he wanted to know what he wanted to know, and he had been wondering for some time now.

William sat down again, glaring at Reid icily. Before the other man could say any more, Reid's phone rang and he answered quickly. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Hotchner," said the older agent on the other line. "We've found the first missing woman, what's left of her anyways."

Reid gulped. "What is left?" he asked boldly.

"Eyes gouged, defensive knife marks down her wrists and arms. …entry wounds…"

Reid nearly passed out. Normally, in this line of work, things like rape shouldn't phase him, but it was JJ on the line, sweet JJ, his JJ. "_Entry?_"

"Yes. We can tell from the eyes that the killer felt that he didn't want the victim to see him. He felt ashamed to be around her. We can infer from all of the victims' exterior 'wealth' that the killer is lower class, more than likely a minority group due to the consistency of his victims, like he sees them as the same person. When he rapes them he's living out a fantasy of power over these women that seemed to exude power themselves."

"Definitely a minority group, Hotch, the comfort zone's right in the middle of a neighborhood called Casa Verde, predominately Hispanic."

"Have you heard anything from Morgan and Prentiss?"

"Nothing yet."

"Spencer, one thing before you go, about the eyes."

"Yes?"

"They were gouged out while the victim was alive."

--

Riley opened the door for Haley while as she stepped in, closed the door behind him and set the security pad. He took of his suit jacket and laid it across the couch while Haley went to shower and change her clothes. She sat next to him on the couch and leaned against him. "Are you sure you're okay, Haley?" he asked.

"It's just JJ, but she'll be fine."

"No, this started before she disappeared," he pushed.

"I just… had a talk about you with Spencer."

"And he told you that you're too young for this?"

"Yes, he did, but, what if I am? I'm not even out of college yet, and I don't want to push my life faster than its already going. Do you know what I mean?"

"I don't know if I want to."

"No, don't be like that. We can still be together, but… engaged? I- I have a friend who's been seeing what being engaged for too long is like. She's starting to stray. She feels like she's been forced into something, settling for something less than what she wants."

"You're really being hypothetical? No cold feet?"

"Kind of cold feet. I still love you, Riley, but, I'm just a little confused right now, and I… I want to call off the engagement."

"_What?_"

"Riley! I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately. I think its best. I still want to be with you, it's just… that I don't think I'm ready for that level of-"

"If you say commitment, I'll scream, I swear I will," he threatened.

"I'm _serious!_"

"So was I when I got down on one knee! Do you think I'm that kind of guy?"

"Well, I don't really know, do I? I've only known you three months! It's just, maybe we can wait a while." She took a deep, wavering breath. "If you love me, you'll wait with me, while I sort things out."

There was silence in the room for a good five minutes. Haley considered standing up and going to bed. She needed a good cry, but couldn't leave the room with the feeling she had in her gut. "Say something," she finally commanded.

"… I'll wait."

"You will?"

"I honestly will. I'll wait and see where we go as a couple, how we grow, if we're really what we think we are. I'll give you the ring back when we prove that I'm right."

Haley nodded and handed the ring back to her boyfriend's open hand. "If you prove that you're right."

"If is a big word, love."


	5. SOS

**A/N: Okay okay, you got a super long chapter yesterday, this one might be a little short and I do apologize! Please review because I absolutely LOVE to hear from you!! I do not own Criminal Minds. Poor me…**

**Five**

JJ had endured this creep's touches and the knife's strokes for too long. He had initially gone for the eyes, but she kicked him off and he had shied away for a while, and now she was alone in the room again with nothing but her thoughts. She was getting cold, probably from blood loss, and probably because it was almost 40 degrees outside. She was so tired, but she couldn't fall asleep, she wouldn't let herself.

Spencer was going to come and get her.

The thought repeated over and over in her mind as she saw the man come in again with his knife, coming for her eyes. She dodged the first lick of the knife as it streaked down her arm.

--

Over the next hour, the police department searched the locations and found the bodies of the first five victims. "He revisits the abduction site when he dumps the body, like he's putting them back where they should be," Rossi commented, possibly finishing a conversation with Hotch as he walked back into the police department. William had been sitting aside, watching Isabelle sleep, perhaps calming down after he realized that Spencer didn't care if he knew about his relationship with JJ or not.

"Any new developments?" Hotch asked Reid.

"Emily and Morgan came back a few minutes ago. They're with Garcia right now."

"What's happened?" Hotch pressed.

"They recovered a receipt from a convenience store, made by a credit card, they're running it now."

"Excellent. We'll have him by the end of the night," Hotch grabbed Reid's shoulder in a reassuring way before continuing to Stewart's office.

"If JJ makes it that long," Reid muttered as he followed Hotch into the crammed room. He looked on bleakly as Garcia cross-referenced all of the information she had given to her, working as best she could without a security feed from the parking lot.

"All right, we've got a Jorge Morena, male, Hispanic, living at 21 Casa Verde," she announced triumphantly.

"Occupation?" Rossi asked.

"Ah… factory worker for Nike."

"That fits the profile," Morgan perked up.

"Let's get this asshole," Emily nodded.

--

Minutes later, they had all crammed inside of their personal cars that they had taken from the wedding reception. Morgan winked at his wife as he closed the door, internally cursing himself for how miserably his wedding night was turning out to be.

Reid reluctantly climbed in the car next to William, both suited up in bullet-proof vests with FBI stamped across the front. He realized that once they found JJ it would be over, either she would be dead, or Spencer would have to leave her and be miserable. But as long as she was happy, he would be.

The five minute drive seemed to last hours in the awkward vehicle and Reid relished the moment he stepped out, leaving that atmosphere behind, but facing a new one of intensity and horror. He almost preferred this one.

Police cars sans lights had followed the Agents to the site, small yellow house across the street from an old Talbot's factory store, and they were setting up a crime scene tape all over the area. _What are they doing?_ Reid asked himself. _There's no crime here yet!_

He watched from the door of his car as Hotch walked up to the front door of the little house._ Something isn't right…_

Hotch raised his hand to knock. _It is too simple…_

A small woman opened the door and smiled. _There's no way she's here… _

Emily walked up and started to interpret between the small Hispanic woman and Hotch, and they seemed to be doing fine. Jorge was mentioned. The woman knew him. It was his house. But he wasn't here, he was on a date._ The nest would be close to his home. Killers like this don't stray too far…_

The woman shrugged her shoulders once Emily mentioned they were part of the FBI. Apparently not wanting anything to do with them. Reid turned to face the other side of the street and saw the answer right in front of him. _The warehouse!_

Spencer pulled his gun from the holster and ducked under the police tape as he ran across the street, climbing over the fence, racing towards JJ. It was only a matter of time…

--

Haley tried to call Spencer with the news once Riley had crashed, but the phone was dead.

_What if he was _really_ hurt?_


	6. They Don't Love You Like I Love You

**A/N: Here you go! Another chapter, hopefully better than the last one. Please review, and I don't own Criminal Minds…**

**Six**

"Reid, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Morgan shouted, chasing after the doctor, eventually catching up and nearly tackling him.

"JJ…" Reid breathed. "She's… in the warehouse…."

Morgan, still with his restraining hand on Reid's shoulder, looked past him at the old factory store, noticing that there was no lock on the condemned building.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Morgan asked, softer this time, believing Reid.

"More than that," Reid nodded.

Morgan again looked at the building. "I won't let you go in there without back up. What would I do if you got hurt?"

Reid forced a smile, but through the gravity of the situation, it seemed out of place, no time for kidding and jokes.

The two agents took out their flashlights and quietly entered the factory, the inside lights were on, the windows had blackout curtains over them. "FBI!" Morgan shouted upon seeing that the factory was definitely inhabited.

Not a sound was made. A rat scampered in front of them, making them both jump.

"Jorge Morena!" Morgan shouted again. "We've got this place surrounded: police, press… everybody… This'll go a lot easier for you if you just come out. We're armed; we don't want to shoot you, but if that's how you want to play it, then that's how it'll go down."

He could see their backs. Behind a huge crate, Jorge Morena stood with JJ in his arms, one hand over her mouth, knife to her neck. He understood what would happen; the FBI was involved, and he was going down, but she was coming with him. "Right here," he said in heavily accented English, stepping behind them.

When Reid saw JJ's bruised and battered state, he nearly lost it. Upon the notice of the knife, he was just barely able to resist pulling the trigger right there. "Let her go, Morena," he said with malice seeping through.

"We've got you trapped," Morgan said, raising his bullet. "Behind that door are about ten SWAT officers, who would you rather go with?"

"You're bluffing!" Morena shouted, he turned his head over his clear shoulder, scared.

Reid quickly turned on the walkie talkie at his holster. Someone would hear it. "The warehouse, you thought you'd have us there, didn't you?" he asked boldly, filling whoever heard the transmission in on the location. "We're not idiots, Morena."

They began to walk toward the man, but he pushed the knife closer to JJ's neck. "One more step," he snarled. "I dare you to take one more step."

"You wouldn't," Morgan said calmly. "You can't."

"It doesn't follow the ritual, does it? She can still see you," Reid said. "You couldn't do it if they were watching, could you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Not man enough? Couldn't take them? They're _women_, Morena!" he began to go slowly toward the man, holding up his gun.

"NOT ONE MORE STEP!"

"They're _weak!_"

"Reid!" Morgan shouted in disbelief.

"_Defenseless!_"

"NO CLOSER!"

"You can't kill her, Morena. You aren't done with her yet."

"I can kill you," he snarled, pulling out a gun from the back of his pants, cocking it, and pointing it at Reid.

"I'm not like them," Reid said bravely, the look in JJ's eyes ushering him forward, giving him strength to do this incredibly stupid thing.

At that moment, the doors behind Morena flew open, revealing the team and about three other policemen. "Jorge Morena, you're under arrest under the charges of kidnapping, rape, and first degree murder," Hotch said, dead voiced.

Morena looked behind him, screamed and lifted the knife, about to slash into JJ's throat.

Reid shot the knife out of his hand.

Morena shot.

Reid shot again.

Morena fell over, with a fatal bullet wound to the head.

Reid drew his breath in a hiss and fell, looking at his leg.

--

The team stood anxiously by.

Morgan and Garcia sat in the hospital waiting room together while JJ and Reid had been taken back for surgery. Reid had to get the bullet removed. JJ had some internal bleeding and other wounds, nothing major, but nothing really minor either.

"He was talking about JJ all the way back," Morgan said, arm around his wife. "To keep the pain out of that big mind of his."

"He'll be just fine, the bullet didn't shatter the bone, lodged itself in there pretty tight, yeah, but shattering would have been a lot worse," Garcia said, gazing at the clock. "They'll both be fine. Happy wedding day."

"Yeah," Morgan laughed and rubbed his nose. "Somehow this isn't how I thought we'd spend our wedding night."

"You didn't?" Garcia smiled. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I'll show you when we get home, baby girl," he murmured in her ear as she licked her lips.

--

Haley looked up from her old bed as Riley knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she made room on the bed for him. "I thought you were done for the night."

"I couldn't get to sleep," he admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking of you."

"That's so-"

"Let me finish," he interrupted her.

"Okay," she said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"I was thinking about what you said, and, Haley, the thoughts of you not securely with me terrify me. What if you find someone else who's… better than me? Or what if suddenly, you wake up and think of what a mistake I am? Please, just stay engaged to me."

"I'm flattered, but, I really don't think that either of us is ready for this."

"If that's the case, then I don't think I could deal with the volatility of… of you. I'm ready to settle down. I'd have to find someone else who's ready to settle down too."

"And if _that's_ the case, then I don't think you're the man I thought you were." She took a breath. "Reid was right," she said, as though unwilling to admit it. "He was absolutely right."

"I'm sorry, Haley."

"I'm sorry, too," she snapped. "But I don't think I need to be with you anymore."

"Haley…"

"We're done," she said with finality. "Now is there anything else you'd like to say, or are you done?"

"Just… take me to the airport, I'm going home."

"You have money?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll drive you. You pay for half the gas."

--

The Next Day

The room was an ugly green color. This was the first thing that JJ noticed as she woke up in the hospital with Reid right next to her, holding her hand. "Spence," she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, JJ," he whispered.

"Don't be," she said strongly. "How's your leg?"

"In a cast. It'll be fine. You?"

"Just cuts and bruises. My back hurts me," she said and started to laugh.

"What?" asked a very confused Reid.

"We were just comparing battle scars," she said, grinning at him, pushing his hair out of his face. "Were are William and Isabelle?"

"He's picking her up from daycare," Reid said downheartedly. "JJ, I don't think we can do this anymore. I mean, William's going to-"

She put her finger to his lips. "Shh… be quiet for one minute, will you? I don't care about William. I love you."

"But- but William will-."

"Shut up, get that leg better, and marry me, Spencer Reid," JJ grinned and pulled him down by the tie to a kiss.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I will definitely continue this little plot for as long as I can because I do love it ever so much! Again, thank you so much and, as always, there will be more to come.**

**Epilogue**

"Well, Spence, when you shoot someone, make sure you kill'em next time, alright?" Haley said into the phone that she had cradled on her shoulder. The previous night had left her dead tired and dead cell phoned. Spencer had tried to call her with the gory details once he had plugged his own mobile up. "Ugh, you _know_ I don't mean it," she rolled her eyes at the ceiling. She was still in her PJ's and she had watched _Stonehenge: Unearthed_ that she had left on Spencer's shelf after she took off for Yale. "Yeah, just let me get dressed."

She jumped up off the couch and began to make her way to her room. "Well then it's a good thing I'm not an FBI agent, I would've quit years ago." She laughed. "You know how I love my morning, though I considered no news was good news all night… Hell yes, I was worried!... Yeah, I'll be right there. Don't put too much pressure on it… Yeah, bye." Haley hadn't told Spencer about Riley yet.

Of course, she had gotten an earful of JJ. But no time to be bitter.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, going out to the Jeep she had left in the states. She sighed and got in, locked the doors, turned the keys, reliving last night. Of course she had waited for the flight to take off before she just up and left him, she was a better person than that, but now she wasn't quite sure she wanted to go back to England.

Sure, it had been great. It was her kind of weather, her kind of people, filled with history and interesting things. But was she ready to go back to the same place where he proposed to her?

She pulled over to the side of the road, looking at the clock. It was twelve, six Amesbury time. She took out her cell phone and took a deep breath. He picked up on the second ring. "Professor Woodrow?"

--

Morgan beamed as Haley walked in. "There you are, did traffic swallow you?"

She laughed and hugged him, glad he wasn't harmed. "No, I had to make a phone call. I hope Spencer's not having a coronary."

"He's about to," Morgan laughed. "He sent me out here to look for you in case you didn't know what floor he's on."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Tell him that I'm just as capable of finding a room as he is."

"You tell him when we get there," he said as he began to walk to the elevator.

"Ahem…" Haley's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh don't tell me you too," Morgan gave her a look.

Haley looked him up and down as if he were crazy. "That elevator has a 13.6 percent chance of failing and us crashing to our deaths. That's 13.6 percent of a chance I'm not willing to risk."

"And what if you slipped on the stairs?" Morgan put his hands on his hips, trying to coax her to take the faster way.

"That's a ridiculous question! There are hand rails! Derek, just, trust me! Take. The. Stairs."

"How about I meet you up there?" he shook his head.

"All right then," Haley stiffened. "What are you, filling a death quota?"

"That's exactly why I'm in the FBI, Hales," Derek laughed all the way into the elevator.

--

"Hey Haley!" JJ said from the bed.

Seeing her all mangled like that sent a shiver to repulsion down Haley's spine. Who could do something like that? What would drive a person…?

"It's okay," JJ said, reading the look on Haley's face like it was the latest James Patterson. "It doesn't hurt much at all."

"Well, Jayj, there's a reason I'm not in criminal justice," Haley smiled and sat on the bed.

"Aw! Don't talk about college! It makes me remember you're leaving again!" Garcia fake-pouted.

"Actually, not really. I'm having my stuff sent back home. I'm going to Mississippi to work with Professor Strauss on her research with the Mound Builders. She's made some ground-breaking discoveries with the-"

"You're staying in the States?" Emily, Reid, and Hotch exclaimed with excitement, relief, and concern, respectively.

"Yeah, I… I just can't go back to England right now," she shrugged. In a room full of profilers, they could figure it out. "But, we aren't talking about me, here! I hear a certain brother of mine is with a certain friend of mine!"

The excited chatter rose again and the talk of floral arrangements, venues, and dresses picked blew away the shrouds of darkness that had been hard upon the members until just now.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N2: Hi again! I made a James Patterson reference up there, I don't know if you caught it. That was me making a funny, because I can plow through one of his books in thirty minutes, two hours tops. :P**


End file.
